darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
The hunt for Vordo the Hutt
The hunt for Vordo the Hutt The huntress knew going into this hutt there were only a limited number of tactics that would work against the crimelord and ruler of Nar Shaddaa and it's massive armies. A rarity to do this, but she called in a second hunter to perform a bait and trap tactic. The huntress and the hunter set hired thugs into specific locations of Nar Shaddaa and when the signal was given would close down sections and patrol those area in case the hutt called re-enforcements or got away and there was a chase. Nashtah went into the hutt towers, simingly at this point having a profesional relationship of some sort with the crimelord. She persuaded the hutt she was interested in purchasing a room in the hutt skyscraper and would like a look at the available ones he had. As they left the hutt towers, the second hunter hide in among the shadows of the streets and buildings watching. Once the hunter saw the Hutt, Nashtah and 176 strong trando hutt bodyguards pass by, he knew the hunt was on and sent word the various hired thugs and mercenaries to deploy in their respective locations. Nashtah finished negiotating with Vordo, when in her comlink that hung around her ear, there came a quiet message to the huntress that the hunter was set up outside the skyscraper and ready to release the trap. As the hutt, his bodyguards and Nashtah stepped out of the building, 250 mercenaries and the hunter converged on the hutt. Vordo went for cover and the second hunter fired his rifle at vordo, just missing the hutt. The Trando's return fire on the hunter and wounded him in several areas. In response the 250 mercenaries with cryoblades ran toward the large group of Trando, who had entrenched themselves in good positions. In an amazing display of blaster fire, 141 mercernaries were gunned down while only 11 trandos died. As the large combat was going on with the trandos and mercanaries, Nashtah moved herself into a position behind a trash heap and zero'ed in on the hutt, she fired her rifle and hit him causing a moderate wound. The second hunter took the oppurtunity and fired at ther hutt's side from a good couple meters away and cause a light wound on the hutt. A small portion of the Trando's who were next to Vordo and away from the large battle, returned fire again at the second hunter but their shots didn't hit. Vordo called in for some reinforcement and small group of Gammorreans flanked the group and attacked Nashtah from the side. Nashtah crouched low from two of their attacks and then sprung forward into a run along the vehicles to a better location. She jumped unto the hood of speeder, never keeping Vordo out of her sight, she loaded another slug into her rifle, lowered, aimed for his head and squeezed the trigger. The shot pass through the air with accurate percision and hit the large hutt in the head causing him to collapse to the ground critically injured. With the crimelord down, the second hunter took the oppurtunity before him and moved close to hutt and lowered his rifle, aimed for his head and pulled the trigger. The blaster bolt emerged from the barrel and was about to hit the killing blow to the hutt when suddenly a force field surrounded the hutt and the blaster bolt bounced off. The trando body guards grabbed their leader and ran off down one of the side streets. The mercanaries, after taking such brutal loses did what they could to kill the group of Gammo's while the hunter and Nashtah regroup. They comlinked all the patrols and finally one told them some how Vordo and his group got passed the blockades, probably through a secret route and made it to the spaceport, where they flew Vordo's body out in critical condition.